deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Indominus Rex VS Fulgore
Indominus vs Fulgore.png Description Jurassic World VS Killer Instinct! Two villainous red-eyed experiments finally clash! Who will Ful-Gore the competition? Interlude Boomstick: Wiz, is it me or are we just complete morons? Wiz: What do you mean by that, Boomstick? Boomstick: Because who in their right mind would cook up red-eyed monsters like these? Wiz: You mean Indominus Rex, the Untamable King? Boomstick: Yes, and Fulgore, the metal monster with Killer Instincts. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Indominus Rex Wiz: In the year 1993, John Hammond, the founder and CEO of bioengineering company InGen, created a theme park called Jurassic Park on Isla Nublar, a tropical island populated with cloned dinosaurs. Boomstick: Until some fatass nerd named Dennis Nedry, who had been bribed by a corporate rival to steal dinosaur embryos, deactivated the park's security system to allow him access to the embryo storage room. The power went out and chaos followed. Rexy is seen attacking Lex and Tim, devouring Gennaro, chasing a tour vehicle, chasing Malcolm and roaring in victory after killing The Big One. Boomstick: I miss the 90's. Wiz: Then, 22 years later, a new theme park would awaken... Jurassic World. Boomstick: Buuuut for some stupid reason the park saw a decline in profits, sparking worry in investors. The solution? Create a hybrid dinosaur named Indominus Rex, which literally translated means "Untamable King". Wiz: But as it turns out, Hoskins, who made the Indominus Rex, planned her creation so he could use her for future wars, rather than be an attraction. Boomstick: And MAN, he succeeded. Wiz: A few weeks before the opening of her new attraction, the Indominus Rex escaped her paddock and went on a rampage, killing several Asset Containment Unit soldiers and the park's dinosaurs until she was finally defeated by the combined efforts of Rexy, Blue and the park's resident Mosasaurus. Boomstick: Naturally as a dinosaur, the Indominus Rex possesses superhuman strength, speed and durability. Wiz: The Indominus Rex relies on her sharp teeth and claws to take down opponents. She can also run up to speeds of 30-45 miles per hour. Boomstick: The Indominus Rex stands at 18-20ft tall and weighs 6 tons, which means she can either use her sheer size to intimidate smaller foes or crush 'em with her weight. Wiz: The Velociraptor DNA gave the Indominus Rex the ability to communicate with Velociraptors and essentially create her own raptor army. Boomstick: She is even capable of camouflaging thanks to cuttlefish DNA. This can help in sneaking up on unsuspecting victims. Wiz: The tree frog DNA, which was intended to help them adapt to the climate of Isla Nublar, had allowed it to detect and remove it's own thermal signature. The hybrid could also detect the thermal signatures of others as well, though it is unclear if this ability came from the frog DNA because as no tree frog has this ability. Boomstick: Not only is the Indominus Rex a powerhouse, but she's also a smartass. The Velociraptor DNA also gave her a high level of intelligence. Good examples of intelligence being one's plan of making everyone think she escaped and her ability to remember when and where they inserted her tracking implant. Wiz: She also possesses a long, thrashing tail which she can use to strike enemies. She also has a serious bite force, as she is able to break the neck of an Ankylosaurus in her jaws. The only dinosaur who was able to accomplish this feat was Tyrannosaurus Rex, as it had a bite force strong enough to crush Ankylosaurus armor: 3.5-23.5 metric tons. It can be assumed that the Indominus Rex's bite force is either equal to that of a Tyrannosaurus' or greater. Boomstick: Speaking of which, the Indominus Rex can take bites from Rexy to the neck and being hit in the leg by an Ankylosaurus tail club only pisses her off. Wiz: That is impressive, but according to Jurassic Fight Club, Tyrannosaurus had a septic bite, similar to a Komodo Dragon. So even if the Indominus Rex did manage to kill Rexy, she would later die from infection. Really, Blue and the Mosasaurus didn't even need to be there. Boomstick: Speaking of Rexy, the Indominus Rex would have killed her had Blue not stepped in. Wiz: She also managed to take out the entire ACU team with little effort and killed many of the inhabitants and dinosaurs on Isla Nublar, which include a herd of Apatosaurus, an Ankylosaurus and even most of a Velociraptor pack. Boomstick: She can also crash through building like their thin air, can rip up solid concrete and puncture Gyrospheres, which have an estimated durability of 10,000 PSI. Wiz: And in spite of her sheer size and weight, the Indominus Rex has surprisingly fast reaction times. She can react to Velociraptors, who can move at 40 miles per hour in short bursts and is strong enough to easily flip objects of 1-4 tons into the air. Boomstick: She can also shrug off machine gun rounds, tasers, a net gun, powerful tranquilizers, incindiery rounds, and attacks from other dinosaurs. Wiz: She also shrugged off being impaled by metal rods and wooden beams and her hide cannot be punctured by Velociraptor claws. Boomstick: She even took an RPG at almost a direct hit and was only dazed. Wiz: However, unstoppable as she may be, the Indominus Rex is still not perfect. She has no way to counter ranged attacks other than her armor, she was dragged to a watery grave by the Mosasaurus, and she actually killed many of the island's dinosaurs out of fear. You see, the Indominus Rex was raised in captivity and doesn't even know what she is. Simon Masrani: You made a genetic hybrid. Raised it in captivity. She is seeing all of this for the first time. She does not even know what she is. She will kill anything that moves. Boomstick: The Indominus Rex's sense of smell can be fooled and she kills anything, even something that would most likely kill her. However, if Hoskins dreamed of creating the world's most powerful dinosaur, then he succeeded. The Indominus Rex roars at Zach and Grey. Fulgore Wiz: Ultratech is a powerful megacorporation best known for organizing a sensational, no-holds-barred, fighting tournament called Killer Instinct. Boomstick: But the chairman of Ultratech decided that this wasn't quite enough for him and his company. So he went all out and reinforced a bunch of brutal cybernetic soldiers affectionately dubbed Fulgore. Wiz: Fulgore is a walking tank, standing 6'5" and weighing 550 lbs. Ultratech had sold over 15 million Fulgore units worldwide before testing the prototype even began. Boomstick: These guys should have took lessons from RoboCop's ED-209. Wiz: When manufactoring began, one executive wanted to test it's capabilities out by placing a model in the KI tournament. Unfortunately, it was so advanced no AI could keep control over it's body. Boomstick: To keep a plug on things, Ultratech kidnapped and killed KI Champion Black Eagle, ''removed his brain and placed it in Fulgore's body. ''How are those guys not arrested yet? Wiz: Sure enough, the plan worked, and Fulgore effortlessly defeated enemy after enemy. However, the man named Black Eagle still lived somewhere within, constantly fighting to overcome Fulgore's malicious programming. Boomstick: Thanks to this, Fulgore uses the latter's kichitaw fighting style, crossing judo, Taekwondo and Hapkido with short blades, like his quad plasma claws, which can cut through almost any metal with temperatures over 30,000*F, hot enough to burn your flesh off. Wiz: Fulgore also has the ability to emit a laser from his eyes. This attack can also be performed in the air. Boomstick: Fulgore can also emit a reflective blue energy shield that surrounds his entire body granting him the ability to repel projectiles that are thrown at him. Wiz: Fulgore is also equipped with a cloaking device, a Cyber Port and Plasma Storm fireballs. And when his opponent is at his mercy, Fulgore finishes them off with four finishes affectionately dubbed No Merices, like changing his head into a turret-like gun and shoots the opponent repeatedly-- Boomstick: I STILL don't understand how that works! Wiz: --laser blasting the opponent to death, changing into a battle machine and shooting the opponent repeatedly and sending out a targeting light that obliterates the opponent once it locks on. Boomstick: Hidden within Fulgore's armored chassis is not that fucking turret somehow, but a nuclear reactor, which powers everything in his arsenal. Fulgore can manually overclock this reactor, increasing its charge multiple times. Wiz: At max charge he gains a massive power increase, doubling his speed and allowing him to fire his ultimate weapon: the Devastation Beam. Fulgore fires the Devastation Beam. Boomstick: UNI-BEAM RIPOFF! Wiz: With a destructive weapon like that, you'd think Fulgore would be unstoppable, right? Well, he was almost ''unstoppable until he encountered met the warrior monk Jago, who tore him apart... literally. Despite the dismemberment Ultratech still had plans for their mechanical butcher. He was rebuilt stronger, faster, and with a new mission: find and kill his rival Jago, a mission Fulgore has yet to accomplish. '''Boomstick: Had the little wuss not called in Black Orchid, Fulgore would have succeeded in killing his rival.' Wiz: Not to mention, his charging reactor severely opens up defenses. But it doesn't many how many flaws Fulgore has. He is a brutal cyborg that is not to be messed with. Fulgore preforms his Laser Site No Mercy on Jago. DEATH BATTLE! Wolverine-Man A forest, nighttime Night had fallen upon a random forest. Things seemed relatively calm, and the crisp wind softly blew against the grass. It was quite serene... ...But it was not to last. The peace was shattered when a bear ran through the forest as a waaaay larger monster pursued it. It eventually grabbed the bear's head in it's jaws and a sickening "CRUNCH!" could be heard as the bear's neck was crushed in the monster's jaws. The monster swallowed the bear's head whole before leaving it's headless corpse behind. It was albino in color and it's eyes were red. It had long arms with dangerous looking claws. It had a long tail and walked on two legs that had three toes and claws at the end of them. It had a total of 74 sharp teeth in it's mouth, but they often jutted out at unnatural angles and many were broken. It had osteoderms across its body and horn-like decorations above its eye orbits. This monster was the Indominus Rex, the Untamable King. She let out a low growl as she looked at a white circular object in the sky. What was it? Indominus Rex was curious. She wasn't sure if it was a threat or harmless. After all, she was looking at something new for the first time. That's when she heard footsteps. Indominus Rex snapped out of her trance and saw a smaller figure walk up to her. It had red eyes just like she did, except the figure itself was humanoid and it had no nose or mouth. It's face was sleek and menacing, and joints, gears, circuitry, wires, and tubes were exposed along his entire body and back of his limbs. It had thin legs and a large chest and arms. It had two long, sharp blue blades and a feather-like extension protruding from the back of his head (Or a ponytail as Boomstick would call it). This was Ultratech's mechanical butcher, Fulgore. Indominus Rex looked at Fulgore curiously. She hadn't seen anything like it. She let out a growl of distrust. That's when Fulgore got into a battle stance. Indominus Rex came to the conclusion that Fulgore was a threat and roared loudly. Let the battle of experiments begin. FIGHT! Indominus Rex immediately tried to grab Fulgore in her jaws, but Fulgore dodged her. Fulgore then fired three Plasma Storm fireballs at Indominus Rex. Fulgore ran at his opponent, but Indominus Rex whacked him in the stomach with her tail, knocking him onto his back. Fulgore quickly got up and narrowly escaped being devoured by Indominus Rex. Fulgore then fired a laser from his eyes at Indominus Rex. Fulgore ran toward Indominus Rex to stab her, but Indominus Rex bit his arm and tore it off. Indominus Rex dropped the severed arm and crushed it under her foot. If he had the ability to, Fulgore would have cursed. Not even a minute in and already he was in desperate need of repair. Only one weapon would guarantee him victory. Indominus Rex let out a loud roar before slashing Fulgore's chest. Fulgore fired his eye laser and three Plasma Storm fireballs before stabbing her in the leg with his Plasma Blade. The scorching heat made Indominus Rex shriek out in pain. Fulgore fired more Plasma Storm fireballs before stepping while firing his eye laser. Fulgore then somehow changed his head into into a turret-like gun and shot Indominus Rex repeatedly. Fulgore then laser blasted Indominus Rex repeatedly, changed into a battle machine and shot her repeatedly and fired an orange laser out of his chest that struck Indominus Rex's already burnt leg. She collapsed in agony. ULTRAAAAA COMBOOOOO! Fulgore then walked over to his downed opponent to finish her off. Fulgore raised his Plasma Blade to end the fight... ...when suddenly, Indominus Rex vanished. It may have had no emotions but Fulgore couldn't help but step back in surprise. He then searched for his opponent, readying his Plasma Blade. What had shocked him even more was that his ultimate weapon failed to kill his opponent. He then heard a sinister growl above him. Fulgore was then lifted into the air by seemingly nothing in particular. Seconds later, a crushing sound could be heard and Fulgore's body fell to the ground, except it was halved. Indominus Rex uncamouflaged, then let out a skyward roar that sent one very clear message to the inhabitants of the forest. The Untamable King was still undefeated. K.O.! Results Boomstick: AW, F**K, SH*T, F**K, F**K, GODDAMN, F**K, SON OF A SH*T WEASEL! Why did the badass cyborg have to lose?! Wiz: Yeah... but, here's why. This... wasn't even close to being an even match. Fulgore's impressive arsenal were able to keep the Indominus Rex at bay and he is technically the more experienced fighter of the two, but those were really the only edges he had. Boomstick: Yeah, Indominus Rex outclassed Fulgore everywhere else... a lot. Wiz: Fulgore is smaller, so that means he should have the speed advantage, but the Indominus Rex can run up to speeds of 30-45 miles per hour, way faster than Fulgore's maximum speed. Boomstick: Indominus Rex takes durability in spades. She can take a bite force of 3.5-23.5 metric tons to the neck, shrug off impalement and being clawed by a Velociraptor. Wiz: The Indominus Rex's greatest displays of strength come from when she crashed through buildings with little effort or injury, puncturing the Gyrosphere, which has an estimated durability of 10,000PSI, ripped up solid concrete, flipped a 1 ton truck into the air and rolled over a 4 ton Ankylosaurus, far more impressive than anything Fulgore has ever done. Boomstick: Fulgore's artificial intelligence may be based on Black Eagle, but only Indominus Rex was able to trick her creators into thinking she escaped from her paddock. Wiz: The Indominus Rex has tanked many different types of attacks, including the tail club of an Ankylosaurus, so it's not likely Fulgore's basic weapons were going do him any good. From there on, the Indominus Rex could use her sheer physicality to crush Fulgore to take him out before too long. Boomstick: Then there's the Devastation Beam, which, all things considered, could actually guarantee him victory. Wiz: We've thought about it several times, and we've come to the conclusion that since the Indominus Rex is a living being simply genetically modified, then she would indeed be vulnerable to the Devastation Beam. However, the Indominus Rex's superior durability, armor and speed means she can either tank the Devastation Beam or dodge it with relative ease, along with Fulgore's other weapons. Boomstick: I mean, come on! Fulgore may have plenty of awesome weapons and whatnot, but Indominus Rex is stronger, faster, more durable, smarter, bigger and heavier! Wiz: We can throw all this around all day, but at the very end, it's all the core of their characters. The Indominus Rex isn't really a villain; she acts out of fear due to the fact that she was genetically modified and raised in captivity. That is what the Indominus Rex's goals are about and what they involve. On the other hand, Fulgore's is hunting down a warrior monk and killing him in cold blood. It may have been a mission that Fulgore never completed, but Jago is a hero, while Fulgore is actually a villain. So what happens when you pit a villain who isn't really that much of a villain against another who actually is ''a villain? Well, only one can prevail. '''Boomstick: Fulgore just couldn't avoid the devastating inevitable.' Wiz: The winner is the Indominus Rex. Who do you think will win? Indominus Rex Fulgore Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Claw' Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:'Video Games vs Movies' themed Death Battles Category:Wolverine-Man Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Jurassic World VS Killer Instinct' themed Death Battles Category:'Big vs Small' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015 Category:Antagonist Themed Death Battles Category:Main Antagonist Duel Category:"Rage/Anger" themed Death Battles Category:'Strength' themed Death Battle Category:'Speed' Themed Death Battles Category:'Claw vs Gun' themed Death Battles Category:'Psychopaths' themed Death Battles Category:'Insanity' Themed Death Battles Category:Battle of Wits Themed Death Battles Category:Machine vs Creature themed Death Battles Category:Creature vs Machine themed Death Battles Category:'Animal vs Robot' themed Death Battles Category:'Science' themed Death Battles Category:Creature vs Robot themed Death Battles Category:'Monster' Themed death battles Category:'Robot vs Monster' Themed Death Battles Category:'Creation'-themed Death Battles Category:Black vs White themed Death Battles